1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to an image reproducing method and a digital processing machine using such method, and more particularly, to an image reproducing method which provides proper user setting items, and a digital processing machine using such method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advancement of technology, a multi-function digital machine can offer more and more functions. For example, a multi-function printer (MFP) in an office can output images by scanning, printing, copying and faxing documents, and provide various image processing functions and user-selectable/adjustable setting items such as a page layout setting item, a color setting item and an output destination/format setting item. However, a user has to be familiar with the MFP in order to make good use of the MFP; otherwise, the user has to spend much time looking for necessary setting items from numerous setting items provided by the MFP. Hence, little time and effort is saved with the use of the MFP having powerful features. Too many setting items due to multi-function design cause inconvenience to the user.
For example, when the user wants to copy a one-sided color document to grayscale image (s) , the user has to select a “copy” setting item from numerous output setting items, and then selects a print size setting item and a simplex printing setting item. Next, the user has to select grayscale printing from color options, and determines whether to change a size of the grayscale image or whether to print picture objects or text messages only. The user has to repeat the aforementioned steps each time an original document is copied. Additionally, the user has to browse all of the setting items provided by the MFP in order to select necessary setting items. However, there are many unrequired setting items (e.g. multi-up printing, two-sided page flipping, optical character recognition, output destination, etc.) displayed on the MFP while the user is operating the MFP to copy the original document. Consequently, too many complicated setting items pose a problem in looking for necessary setting items, which leads to difficulties in making good use of the features provided by the MFP, and results in user inconvenience and wasted time.